Pure Evil
by KirstinRavenclaw
Summary: Percy Weasley admits his feelings about the war rising in the wizarding world. Is it good? Or is it pure evil...?


**Pure Evil**

By Kirstin 

Summary – Percy Weasley admits his true feelings about the war rising in the wizarding world. Are they good? Or are they just plain evil…?

_From the Diary of Percy Weasley, the night after the attack of Quidditach World Cup._

I do not 'love' Penelope as my sister Virginia, claimed in her 1st year. I toyed with her, an object to me. As for my Gryffindor bloodline, that's all it is. A bloodline. The sorting hat put me in Gryffindor simply because I am a Weasley. Many people have often told me that I should've been a Slytherin.  

I quite agree.  

First off I should state how this all began. It started in my 5th year when Harry Potter came to Hogwarts. I realized more and more that evil was going to prevail…even though it did not that year or for the next three years. I shall avenge the dark wizarding world for what Potter did it. I do not know it came about really. It's just a feeling inside of me that clicked.  

            Do I care for my family? Not really, my mother maybe. My brothers are someone who is related to me, as is my sister. Like a 8th cousin or a distant aunt. They can be disposed of when the time comes. My father is a blundering idiot who really does not know what to do with his life. He doesn't take the right chances. Not like I do.

            My ministry job, a cover up, to make my family happy, my mother is worried that I am a work-a-holic. Another cover up, I rather them think of me as that then what I truly am. I am not a good Weasley by any means. I am quite the opposite.  

            I have researched…of course I have researched I am Percy am I not? And my research has concluded that I am like one of the great and powerful wizards of our time. Tom Riddle or more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, oh I'm sorry did I upset you? Does his name scare you? Good, I want mine to strike fear into souls as well. And it shall. I promise myself this.

            Tom Riddle was like me in many ways. He strived for perfection, like I. He was head boy, like I. He was well respected among teachers, like I. I worship the ground he walks on. I am unabashed about it.  

            I do not agree with that fool Albus Dumbledore. He is light hearted and ignorant.  He of all people should know that the Dark side is not to be taken lightly. I intend to join the ranks of the Death Eaters as soon as I possibly can. Become one of the esteemed elites I have looked up to all of my life.

            I shall kill my brother Ron slowly…and carefully. But first I shall kill that dreadful Potter boy and bring glory to the dark side and Lord Voldemort. I envy my little brother, he may not know it but he has outranked us all in becoming friends with the great Harry Potter.  

            Harry Potter…how I despise that boy. He is always defeating Lord Voldemort. He is so…juvenile and innocent. It sickens me. If only he knew what was to come. 

He would run for his pathetic life and then I would catch him and watch him writhe slowly under my grip. And then I would whisper the final words. And the fool would be dead. He shall die as his parents did, in glory of the light wizarding world. The fools. And I would rejoice and dance as I watch my little brother's face fall in anguish. And then I shall kill him too. These thoughts send chills of pleasure through my spine.

            The Quidditich World Cup was an awakening for my tired spirit. I had grown used to the weary idiocy at my household. 

The twins…would not stop. They go too far I shall kill them on one of my sprees. I can promise you that. Anyways, the Quidditich World Cup was my rebirth of my evilness. Yes, I do not deny it. I am the black sheep of the Weasley family and quite proud of it. 

            I hope this has set things straight. And dear mother if come a hold of this in the event my death, now you know the truth, I did not die in glory in your eyes. I died in triumph and glory of the dark wizarding world. I do not love you. 

The summer of 1994 

Percival Weasley 

            In the following years as the war began to become brutal. Percy Weasley silently joined the dark side becoming an agent to help in destroying the light. He became successful in dark world and outranked Voldemort himself in many ways. He became Voldemort's right hand man. Replacing Lucius Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy was shortly killed after that.

            Percy died in the war of Hogwarts in 1998. His mother Molly Weasley never forgave her son. The war still rages on and in the present time 2002. 

            In many of Percy's attacks her killed Fred and George Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Arthur Weasley, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin among others.

            He tore up his family due to the fact of his constant want of power. They often wonder where they went wrong. All we know is that he was pure evil.


End file.
